<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Curls and Panic Attacks by Jadedlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397871">Pink Curls and Panic Attacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedlove/pseuds/Jadedlove'>Jadedlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Post-Steven Universe Future, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedlove/pseuds/Jadedlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has just started his new life when he's suddenly and inexplicably thrown nearly two decades into the past. He's faced with the past versions of people he knows and one he still has yet to understand. </p><p>He just wants to go home. </p><p>Did he mention he's pink now? No, not that Pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Displaced and Dishonest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> One moment, Steven remembers driving across the border between Jersey and Keystone, less than a week into his trip of self-discovery.</p><p>The next, he wakes up to the feeling of sand in his clothes and in between his toes, displaced in both place and time.</p><p>“What the?” he groaned, shifting in the loose sand to gain his footing, which he promptly lost in record time. Butt firmly planted in the sand, he finally took the time to inspect his surroundings. </p><p>Soon, his head is whipping around and his breath is fleeing his lungs. His chest tightens with panic as he realizes that he is in Beach City. </p><p>Except, it’s not the Beach City he remembers. </p><p>Where his house was supposed to be, there was only the ever-present statue of Obsidian, guarding the temple resting on her palms. Little Homeworld was gone. The city was much smaller than he remembered it—Funland was much sparser, devoid of all of his favorite rides, and the gem-built neighborhoods on the West side of town had completely disappeared. </p><p>This version of Beach City was completely foreign to him, and yet all-too-familiar. </p><p>His breaths came in short puffs as his tightening chest restricted his airflow. Tears threaten to spill past his eyelids and he desperately blinks them back. Pink energy thrums under his skin. It’s only when his vision begins to darken around the edges that he remembered his therapist’s advice. </p><p>He breathes in through his nose, holds it for ten seconds, and then lets it all out through his mouth. He does this a dozen or so times until his heart settles and his chest relaxes. He let the tears fall unbidden down his cheeks. </p><p>“What am I going to do now?” he asks no one as he stares at the imposing figure of Obsidian in the distance, guarded by a chain-link fence that loops around the southeastern beach. “Maybe… maybe Garnet will know what to do.”</p><p>“No,” he quickly reasons with himself. “I don’t know <em> when </em>I am. Have Ro—mom and dad even met yet? Have I been conceived yet?” Going to the gems right now could lead to trouble—they might attack him, thinking he’s a hostile gem, and without his younger self, he wouldn’t have any credibility in this time period. And any claims of being Rose Quartz (or Pink Diamond) would go swimmingly, he was sure. </p><p>He felt around in his pockets, pulling out his phone. The screen flickered to life under his touch. 38% displayed itself in the top right corner.</p><p>He could always use the pictures on his phone to prove his identity, but there were just as many, if not more, incriminating photos as there were good ones. It would prove he was from the future, for sure, but his pictures with the Diamonds, and even the ones with Lapis and Peridot, or any of the other uncorrupted, originally homeworld gems, would be highly suspect.</p><p>He browsed the pictures for a moment before turning it off and putting it back in his jacket pocket. 37%. If things went south, he would have it as a back-up plan, but until then, he was going to keep it turned off. He doubted he could find a smartphone charger in this time period, so it was important to save every drop of power he could. </p><p>He let out a deep sigh, carding his fingers through his hair, barely resisting the urge to tug at his curls. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>He checked again. </p><p>His heart skipped a beat. </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his shield and peered within the reflection. </p><p>He held back a scream. </p><p>Staring back at him was a face familiar yet unknown. His chubby cheeks and nose and eyes were all properly in place, but his hair was now a bubblegum pink, just a few shades lighter than the color he sported during one of his pink episodes. However, instead of his typical short and tight curls, his hair now fanned out in curly clumps, not dissimilar to Amethyst or any quartz soldier. A thick cylinder of curls rested on his right shoulder, much like his mom’s. His skin, which had once been on the side of peachy, was now a light pink, similar in color to a rose quartz. </p><p>In fact, he looked exactly like a rose quartz, bar his more masculine figure and human clothes. His height had nearly doubled.  His earlier stumble had likely been caused by his jump in height and new body. </p><p>“Well, shit,” he whispered. Now he was going to be extra suspicious if he came across the gems. Before, he could easily fade into Beach City as a tourist or other inconspicuous human, but now he stood out like a pink thumb. Just great. </p><p>He threw his fist into the sand between his legs, muffling a yell with his other hand. For good measure, he punched the sand a few more times to vent his frustration. Once he was done, panting, a crater dug into the white sand, he flopped on his back. He was far enough away from the Crystal Gem base that he shouldn’t get noticed right away, so he was just going to lie down for a while and think of a solution to this whole mess—</p><p>“Are... Are you OK, sir?”</p><p>Steven yelped, launching himself from his reclined position into a defensive posture, his arm extended and ready to pull out his shield. </p><p>“Whoa, whoa,” the voice replied. ”Don’t get your underwear into a twist. Besides, you’re facing the wrong way.”</p><p>Steven felt a blush heat his cheeks. He quickly half-zipped his jacket (to hide his gem, which he noticed materialized over his shirt now) before slowly turning around so that he was facing away from the ocean and towards the stranger. His stomach dropped. </p><p>It was his dad. Of course, he was much younger than the one Steven knew, but it was still recognizably him. The biggest difference between this version of his dad and the one he grew up with was his rock star aesthetic. Steven’s eyes drifted to the pretty sweet piercings in his dad’s ears. Would he look that cool with some piercings? That’s a thought to explore for another day. Get back on track, Steven.</p><p>Another thing that was extremely obvious to him; instead of staring up at his dad, he now towered over the rock star. It was odd to be the size of a normal quartz at only sixteen years old. He was going to have to get used to it. Would he have to act older, now that he looked older?</p><p>Okay. He needed to<em> focus </em>. He took a deep breath. He just had to play it cool, pretend he didn’t know anything about Greg Universe. It’ll be easy... </p><p>“H-hey?” he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry about that. I’m a little jumpy today…” He took a deep breath, letting it out in a gust of air. “It’s sorta why I… came out to the beach, y’know? It’s pretty empty out here.”</p><p>His dad—no, he needed to start calling him Greg, otherwise he was going to blow his cover—laughed, rubbing the back of his own head. “Well, I’m hoping it doesn’t stay empty for too long, yeah?”</p><p>Steven tilted his head in a silent question. </p><p>“I’m planning on hosting a small concert here, on the beach. Tonight,” Greg said, swelling with pride. “By the way, my name is Greg. Greg Universe.”</p><p>Steven blanked for a moment. He had to come up with a name, fast. Not Steven. Maybe Nora? That was the other name his parents had considered. No, but maybe something similar? No… la? No… za? No.. va? Nova? Yeah, that could work, and it was space-themed. Perfect. </p><p>When he tuned back into the conversation, he noticed a confused look on Greg’s face. </p><p>“You okay there, bud? You just kinda spaced out there for a sec.” </p><p>Steven blinked before forcing a smile onto his face. “Yeah! I’m fine… Greg, right? You can call me Nova.”</p><p>If he was going to be here for a while, it was probably best that he fully adopted the name. It would be rather awkward if he didn’t respond to his new name.</p><p>Greg smiled back, genuine. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Nova. I don’t mean to be curious, but I’ve never quite seen anyone with your pigmentation, or size. Is it some condition?”</p><p>Steven—no, Nova—fumbled for an answer. He didn’t want to scare his dad off by telling him about aliens and gems. Back in the future, his dad was not a fan of alien stuff; he always said that the less he knew, the better. </p><p>“Um, well. It’s kind of a sensitive subject, and I’m not very comfortable talking about it with someone I just, uh,  met…” St—Nova said awkwardly, kicking at the sand with his toes. </p><p>His dad immediately began to backpedal, waving his hands in what Nova assumed to be a peaceful gesture. “You don’t have to tell me! Well, um, anyway… I noticed your shirt. Are you a fan?” He gestured at his own shirt, which was a torn version of his own.</p><p>“Hmm?” Nova poked at the yellow star peeking out from underneath his jacket. “Oh… haha. You’ve caught me.”</p><p>Nova was unprepared for the look of adoration to cross his dad’s face. “Oh, really?! What’s your favorite song?”</p><p>Of course, there was only one right answer. “<em>Just Like a Comet</em>,” he answered with confidence. </p><p>The smile that broke out on Greg’s face was bright. “Hey, that’s my favorite, too! In fact, I’ll be playing it tonight if you want to come and watch.”</p><p>Nova wanted to say no—he knew that tonight was when his parents met for the first time—but the words caught in his throat. Greg stared at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes, and he felt his resolve crumbling. </p><p>He could just watch from afar. That would be fine, right? Or, or maybe he could find a coat or something to obscure his hair and skin so that Rose wouldn’t notice him. But then, his height would give him away in an instant. Why did quartz soldiers have to be so <em> big </em>?</p><p>Oh, he was so screwed. But he couldn’t say no. It was his <em> dad. </em></p><p>“Sure. I’ll be there.”</p><p>Now feeling extremely restless, he bid Greg a temporary goodbye and jogged towards Beach City. By the position of the sun in the sky, he had a few hours until the concert to figure something out. </p><p>Halfway into town, he felt his legs begin to tremble, and he was forced to stop at one of the city’s benches for a rest. </p><p>Anxiety soared within him, gnawing at his stomach. He felt the weight of the situation crashing over him and dragging him out to sea.</p><p>As far as the Crystal Gems knew, all the rose quartz gems had been shattered in retaliation for Pink’s shattering. However, he was very obviously not shattered, nor was he bubbled in a floating human zoo. However, he knew very little about the gem war. Were there any rose quartzes on the side of the rebellion? If there were, it would stand to reason that Rose would know whether or not he was there; it would be just like her to memorize every gem in her army. </p><p>The best story would be a vague one. With his lack of knowledge, it would be best to play ignorant and let them fill in the gaps. </p><p>He ran possible scenarios in his head for a long time, hopping from one story to the next, trying to find one that didn't sound crazy or impossible. By the time he had come up with an acceptable half-story, the sun had started to dip below the horizon, casting an orange glow over the city. It was quite beautiful. It was peaceful. It almost made him forget about his inevitable meeting with Rose. </p><p>Knowing that he couldn’t avoid his fate, he walked back to the beach. Even if he escaped from Beach City, he wouldn’t have any clue how to survive in this time, let alone figure out how to get back to his own. Whether they trusted him or not, the Crystal Gems were his best bet. Hopefully Rose would be willing to at least hear him out. </p><p>Greg had just begun to climb onto the stage when Nova  jogged into the non-existent audience. He gave his father a double thumbs-up in encouragement before taking a seat in the sand (after moving a few too-small chairs out of the way). </p><p>Halfway through the second to last song, Nova felt a new presence join them. </p><p>She was still off in the distance, but she was heading their way. He felt his heart rate increase, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to be positive. From every story he had heard from his dad, Rose had been kind and caring, perhaps even to a fault. </p><p>“Before I start this next song, I wanted to ask someone in the audience if he would like to join me in this last song. I have it in good word that it’s his favorite song of mine.”</p><p>Nova craned his neck back up towards the stage. Greg was holding a hand out invitingly, a large smile on his face. He must have been nearly euphoric, having an actual fan in the audience. </p><p>He couldn’t say no. Not only would it be mean, but he had this stupid notion that he wanted to impress and befriend this younger version of his dad. </p><p>He waved the offered hand away (politely) before climbing on the stage. Knowing how dense quartz gems could be, he didn’t want to accidentally pull Greg off the stage and embarrass him in front of Rose, who was growing ever closer to the cluster of lights and noise. </p><p>Greg handed him a second mic. Nova accepted it with a smile. </p><p>“As a special treat for tonight, I am having Nova sing “<em> I’m Just a Comet </em>with me.” Greg winked at him, mouthing a countdown as he strummed his guitar. </p><p>Feeling the song swell within him, Nova let himself ride the wave of music, belting each line with clarity. He felt the muscles in his face strain from his smile as he let his voice meld with Greg’s until they were nearly indistinguishable. While Nova sang the high notes, Greg took the low notes, and they danced energetically around each other until the song’s conclusion.</p><p>
  <em> "Fly like a comet, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Soar like a comet, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Crash like a comet…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I’m just a comet…" </em>
</p><p>Nova let the last strum of the guitar fade into the wind before standing up from his final pose on the ground. Greg laughed, clapping him on the back. Another set of claps echoed off stage, where Rose Quartz stood, smiling. </p><p>Greg walked back up to the microphone, sweat beading down his forehead. “Thanks for coming everybody, and thank you, Nova, for joining me on that last song. I’m Mr. Universe. If you like what you just heard, go check out our merch table. My manager Marty can hook you up with some CD’s and T-shirts—oh, wait… He’s not there.” </p><p>Greg laughed nervously, obviously trying his best to impress both Nova and Rose. </p><p>“Well, uh, I guess I’m going over there now.” </p><p>With that, he hopped off stage, saluting Nova on the way, and sat at the merchandise table. Nova really didn’t expect much less from Marty—even in the future, the man was a complete jerk. </p><p>Feeling the anxiety prickle his skin once again at the presence of Rose Quartz, he slowly descended the stairs at the back of the stage, taking his sweet time to get to the merch table. </p><p>“<em>Space Train to the Cosmos</em>,” he heard his mother say, to which Greg responded by singing part of the song. Without musical accompaniment, it was a rather awkward demonstration. She giggled at his performance. </p><p>“How will you get back?” Nova felt a smile fight its way onto his face. Her words were so sweet, so innocent. And he was going to lie to her. His lips quirked back down. </p><p>His curls flopped against his face as he shook his head. No, he had made a decision. There was no way that the gems would believe him if he said he was from the future. Of course, he had traveled in time before—a <em> few minutes </em> into the past. Was jumping twenty years even possible? No, it was better to lie. </p><p>He felt guilt clench around his gem. He waved away his emotions and focused back into reality as he peered around the stage.</p><p>It was obvious when Greg had switched into his celebrity mode. He was leaning back in his chair, a smile on his face, trying to impress Rose Quartz.</p><p>“I’m <em> never </em>coming back,” Greg said. It was obvious that it was a joke said to sound cool, but it was also obvious that it flew right over Rose’s head. Nova held back a chuckle at the sweet, but awkward conversation unfolding before his eyes. </p><p>“That’s awful! This is your… home.” </p><p>They talked for a second more before Greg was stumbling over himself, offering her a free CD and tee. However, he had to run to the van to get an ‘extra-extra large’ which Nova doubted would have fit his mother anyway. He giggled quietly into his hand. </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>“Gaaah!” He spun around, stumbling into the figure of Rose in his panic, nearly causing their heads to collide. He realized with muted surprise that he was the same height as Rose. </p><p>Once he regained his composure, he forced a smile. “Oh, hi.”</p><p>That’s when he noticed the tiny frown on Rose’s face. </p><p>“Hello, Rose Quartz,” she whispered. “Or is your name Nova?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. M-my name is Nova, miss—-?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you already know who I am. We share the same gem after all.”</p><p>Nova laughed nervously, craning his head around in search of Greg. He really didn’t want his dad to watch what was probably about to go down.</p><p>“Would you like to take a walk with me, Nova?”</p><p>Wait a second. Nova blinked, furrowing his brows. Unconsciously he took a slight step back.</p><p>“You... <em> aren’t </em>going to try and capture me?” he asked, frowning.</p><p>Rose giggled, but he could feel something else lacing her words. “Not unless you try and escape.” He really hoped that was a joke. “Besides, I find it fascinating that you have taken on a human name. Nova.”</p><p>That’s how he found himself strolling the beach towards the Crystal Gem base. He took off his sandals to walk along the border between white sand and sea. Rose did the same beside him, scrunching her toes into the wet sand. </p><p>“How did you arrive on Earth?” She finally asked, letting them pause to watch the moon rise above the ocean waves. </p><p>Nova took a moment to review his half-story before answering. </p><p>Playing an amnesiac was his best option—he may know a lot about how Homeworld operates in his time, but here he was clueless about its functionality. Playing clueless would be better than being caught by his own ignorance of their current (or past) culture. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he finally said, letting his voice be carried away by the ocean breeze. “It’s, uh, been a long time, but I’m not sure how long. Five thousand years... maybe? I-I remember waking up on this planet, but nothing before that.” </p><p>He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rose startled, staring at him intently. “Five thousand years ago… My stars, that was around the end of the war.”</p><p>Nova watched his mother’s reactions. He was playing by the seat of his pants, and it was crucial that he played off of her own assumptions. Sweat slicked the back of his neck.</p><p>“The war?” He attempted a nervous laugh—it came out as more of a choking sound. “No, I’m pretty sure there have been many wars since then, all across the globe. Humans barely stop fighting.” He crouched in the sand, cupping his hands and letting the waves wash over them.</p><p>He wondered when he had become a decent liar. Maybe desperation made it easier? He imagined what might happen if he couldn't pull this off correctly, and his skin began to feel clammy. </p><p>Rose was silent for a moment, probably coming to her own conclusions. “You might have been rejuvenated.” Nova thought back on Spinel’s rejuvenator. That would be a convenient excuse, he supposed. “Which would explain why you don’t know about the gem war, but… How have we not come across you before?”</p><p>Nova shrugged, his head spinning as he stood back up with a handful of seawater. He stared into its depths, an unbidden thought of the sea pals he and Connie had released into the sea so many years ago. They were so tiny, they weren't even able to see them enter the saltwater. There had definitely been a minor panic at the thought of missing any of the tiny creatures.</p><p>That's it!</p><p>Nova held up his handful of water to Rose, letting her peer into the clear, salty water. “There are millions of microorganisms in this water, and you can’t see them. There’s even more people than that on this planet. I’ve done pretty decently at getting by without notice. It’s become even easier recently—did... did you know that humans have begun to dye their hair crazy colors like red and blue and green and <em>pink </em>? It’s, uh, still hard to explain the pink skin sometimes, but I’ve gotten by.”</p><p>“So... five thousand years. Am I the first gem you have met since arriving here?” </p><p>Nova crouched back down and let the water flow through his fingers. “Probably. I haven’t really searched anyone else out. Kinda figured I was the only one here. Just thought I was an anomaly, y’know? Just some weird alien that got trapped on Earth.”</p><p>Rose hummed, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “Oh, no. You may not be a human, but you <em> belong </em>here now. And now, you’re not alone. I am here. There are also three more gems with us. Let me introduce them to you, Nova."</p><p>Rose raced forward, beckoning him along. Nova sighed in relief. He didn’t like lying, especially to his own mother. He kept telling himself it was necessary, but each lie that fell from his mouth dug a crater in his heart.</p><p>“Woah!” </p><p>As they grew closer to the base, Nova could make out the shapes of the Crystal Gems… and Greg? Garnet was holding Greg above her head as he struggled. She looked to be walking towards town—she was probably attempting to throw him back over the fence. </p><p>Rose also seemed to notice the situation, because she immediately launched forward to land in front of them. Nova followed, letting the feeling of weightlessness carry him across the beach. </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>The gems halted their march to the fence at Rose’s presence. “Mr. Universe?” she whispered. Nova let himself float down beside her, his sandals in hand. </p><p>The gems immediately tensed in his presence, but he ignored them in favor of waving at Greg, who was looking very awkward in his position above Garnet’s head. Nova’s mouth wobbled when Garnet dropped Greg in delayed surprise. </p><p>He smiled as Rose helped Greg to his feet. He had heard about a lot of this from his dad in the future, but seeing it happen was so different. He was so glad that he had (mostly) gotten over his issue with Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, because otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to appreciate these early moments between his parents.</p><p>“Who is <em> that </em>?” Amethyst gawked at him, but not afraid. Reckless, brave, insecure Amethyst. She looked so different—smaller and with short hair. Her clothes were still basic, lacking the personality of her future ones. </p><p>“Rose,” Pearl gasped. “Why is there another gem here?” Pearl, confident, cocky, controlling, stubborn. Her hair fell limp around her face and her clothing mimicked the 80’s era. </p><p>Garnet adjusted her glasses. “I would like to know as well.” Garnet. Passive and afraid to mess with the future, she lacked the confidence of her future self, but she hid it well with her stoic exterior. Her clothes weren’t very different except for coloring and pattern. Instead of the trademark half-star on her top, there was instead a bright pink lightning bolt.</p><p>They were all so different and yet they didn’t feel different at all. Nova had to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He wanted to throw himself at the gems and hug them for all they were worth (which was a lot) but he knew that was an impossible dream. These gems weren’t the ones he grew up with, the ones that he helped, the ones that helped him in return at his lowest point. Even attempting a hug right now was more likely to end in him getting skewered on Pearl’s spear. </p><p>Wait, could he get poofed in this new form? </p><p>He really didn’t want to find out. </p><p>“Hold up,” said Greg, grabbing everyone’s attention. “What’s a ‘gem?’”</p><p>Silence met his answer as the Crystal Gems glanced between each other. Even Garnet seemed unsure of how to answer the question; she stood still and silent, which usually meant her two components were arguing. If she was using her future vision, she would have defaulted to adjusting her glasses.</p><p>Seeing that the gems were evidently stumped, he took a deep breath and walked up to Greg, making sure to seem as non-threatening as possible when Garnet and Pearl adopted defensive stances. “Hey, Greg.”</p><p>“Hey, are you okay, Nova? You kinda disappeared after my show—both of you. I was worried about you.”</p><p>Nova grimaced. He should have at least let Greg know where he was going. Great start to a friendship, Nova.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. I actually met Rose after your concert. We’re… relatives. I know it’s awful of me to ask this of you after ditching you at the end of your concert, but could we talk later? Rose and I have a lot to discuss. It’s, um, personal stuff. Family stuff.”</p><p>Greg let out a soft “oh.” He glanced between them, rubbing a hand through his hair. He shrugged.</p><p>“Well, okay.” He then began to stroll back across the beach nonchalantly. “We’re leaving tonight for Empire City, but maybe I’ll catch you next time I’m in the neighborhood.” Despite Greg’s calm attitude, Nova could tell by the set of his shoulders that Greg was disappointed with the outcome. </p><p>No.</p><p>No, he really shouldn’t let his dad leave yet. His parents hadn’t had their moment yet; it’s very possible that Greg would leave and never look back if he didn’t do something now.</p><p>He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and made a snap decision. </p><p>“Hey, wait!” Nova launched himself across the beach to float down in front of the aspiring rock star. The gems tried to come after him, probably assuming that he would attack Greg. However, Rose held out a hand. He ignored them for the time being.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry,” Nova said, one hand on his hip and another in his hair. “That wasn’t fair to just send you off like that. Do you mind if I at least walk with you back to your van? It’s the least a friend could do.”</p><p>Greg’s face split into a wide grin. “Sure! Oh, wait!" He ran back to Rose, thrusting the shirt into her hands.  "Here, I came here to bring you this! It's the free T-shirt that came with your free CD!"</p><p>"Oh!" Rose took the shirt and held it against her chest. "Why, thank you Mr. Universe."</p><p>Nova waited until Greg walked back up to him before calling back to the gems. "I'll be back later, I promise. We can talk then."</p><p>Rose waved, her lips upturned in a faint smile. "Bye, Mr. Universe!"</p><p>"I'll see you later!" Greg said, waving back. "I... I hope the stars align for us to meet again!"</p><p>"I'm sure they will!"</p><p>In a short time, the two left the beach and the gems behind. Chatter resumed naturally between them once the pressure of the gems disappeared. </p><p>“I owe you an explanation.”</p><p>Greg waved a hand at him with a nervous smile. “It’s okay. Everyone has secrets. You don’t have to tell me yours. We did just meet this afternoon, after all.”</p><p> “Well, I want to. It’s important if we want to keep being friends, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” </p><p>It hurt to see the adoration return to Greg’s eyes. It made him regret his outbursts about his grandparents even more. Greg was a guy that didn’t have very many good friends, as shown by his relationship with Marty, and he was very clearly latching onto Nova with only the barest of friendliness. Is that why he latched onto the Crystal Gems, and Rose? His grandparents must have been really awful for him to crave human—er, person—contact so much.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “You’re a cool dude, Greg. I had fun at your concert tonight. I’d like to hang out more, but I have to tell you something first.”</p><p>Nova hesitated, glancing back at the beach. Obsidian’s statue had faded from view, but he could still feel its presence. He then glanced at the boardwalk, which was much smaller than in the future. </p><p>He took a deep breath. </p><p>“I’m an alien,” he finally announced. </p><p>Greg tripped and fell. </p><p>“Wait. You mean to tell me that you aren’t human?” Greg pulled himself up off the wooden pathway, eyes wide and fearful, but sparkling with a hint of curiosity. </p><p>“Yup. My skin and my height? They aren’t a human condition, they are an aspect of my species.”</p><p>He could feel Greg beginning to freak out, even though he had turned away from the rock star before his announcement. </p><p>“I would totally understand if you wanted to part ways now. Being my friend could lead to some really wacky stuff, and I don’t want you to get caught up in it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Nova startled at the hand placed on his shoulder. Suddenly Greg was in his face, an expression he couldn’t read in his eyes. </p><p>“You’re a real, bonafide alien?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That’s so cool! What’s space like? Maybe you can give me some inspiration for my next album! Oh geez, if you didn't have relations here, I could have asked you to come with me… Wait, does that mean those four are also aliens? That’s crazy, man!”</p><p>Startled by the unexpectedness of Greg’s excited outburst, Nova flapped his mouth, unable to form a response. </p><p>“You… you’re OK with me being an alien?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a little weird, I’ll admit, but my whole theme is outer space! I’ve thought about aliens for a long time, I’m just surprised they exist—and that they look like us!”</p><p>His dad wasn’t nearly as afraid of gem culture as he is in the future. Maybe something happened to cause him to be afraid? What had happened to make him so hesitant? Or were things different because of him. Oh, this was confusing.</p><p>He thought about how to answer his dad’s questions. He was getting tired of lying, especially to his parents. He had started to tally up the lies and half-truths in his heads, and the numbers made him dizzy. </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if they all look human,” he said. “I don’t know many other gems.” That was a lie. “In fact, those four are the first I’ve ever met.” Not technically a lie. “Also, I haven’t been to outer space and I don’t know what it’s like, sorry.” Lie.</p><p>They began to walk again.</p><p>“So, the others, they called you a gem. Is that what your species is called? It seems like an odd name.”</p><p>Nova hummed. “Well, we’re technically called Gemkind, but individuals are known as gems... It’s what we are.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Are you made out of crystals or something? You look like you have normal skin—” Here, Greg made his point by poking Nova’s arm, dimpling it. He laughed, brushing Greg’s hand away. </p><p>“How do I explain this? … My body… isn’t really a fleshy construct like yours.” At Greg’s bewildered expression, he continued. “My body is like an illusion.”</p><p>He could tell that Greg hadn’t quite gotten the concept. </p><p>“So, wait, what you look like… isn’t how you actually look?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that. The body you see is what I imagine myself looking like, if that makes sense? The gem on my stomach is, at its most basic, the culmination of my being…” Greg didn’t look any less confused than when he started. He should probably try and keep it simple. “Long explanation short: the gem is my mind, and my body is a projection of my mind. Essentially.”</p><p>Greg stared at him intently, his brows furrowed in thought. Nova imagined steam pouring from his ears the longer he did so. </p><p>“It’s best not to question it too much.”</p><p>“... OK.”</p><p>The rest of their walk continued in silence while Greg processed the information he had been given. </p><p>When they reached the van, there was no one around. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you were going to Empire City with… Marty, is that his name?”</p><p>“Yeah… well, we are a bit early, and he tends to be really late. Hold on, let me get my guitar—we can play for a while before he arrives. How about it?”</p><p>Nova shrugged. “Sure, sounds cool. Do you happen to have a ukelele?”</p><p>“Probably. Let me just check the back.”</p><p>He leaned against the van as he waited, staring at the sky. </p><p>What was he going to do? He had to get back to his own time. He also had to make sure that his presence here wouldn’t mess up his own conception. So he had to make sure his parents hook up, but he was afraid that if Greg left tonight, he would never come back. </p><p>From what he remembered, the catalyst for Greg realizing his love for Rose was Marty’s ill-timed joke about women. However, besides the brief contact after the concert, Nova had prevented any chance for a more intimate moment between the two. Would Greg even develop the same feelings for Rose? He hoped that by being Greg’s friend, maybe he would stay for a bit longer, therefore giving them more chances to interact. </p><p>If that didn’t work, he would have to come up with something else. Maybe—</p><p>“Marty! Vidalia! What the hell are you doing in my van?!”</p><p>Nova flinched hard at his father’s yell. Without even registering Greg’s words, he scrambled to the back of the van. The sight that greeted him wasn’t a very pleasant one. He quickly averted his gaze and covered his eyes. He did <em> not </em> want to imagine Vidalia like <em> that </em>ever again.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Starchild,” Marty said, laughing nervously. “We weren’t due to meet for another ten minutes… what’s up?”</p><p>“<em> What were you doing in my van? </em>”</p><p>Nova felt his skin twitch at Greg’s threatening tone. He has never heard his dad sound like that. But then again, that van was—is—his dad’s baby. It’s no surprise that finding two… dishing it out… in his van and on his mattress was particularly pleasant. </p><p>“Oh, well… Haha… Are you jealous? Don’t worry! With all the fame that’s gonna come with this gig, you’ll have plenty of chances yourself to score some sweet ladies.” </p><p>By this point, Vidalia had already put on all of her clothes and she was making a wise and stealthy retreat. Nova locked eyes for her for a split second, but looked away, his cheeks burning. </p><p>When Greg didn’t respond to Marty’s jab, the man sneered. “Or, if women aren’t your jam, I’m sure you could find a willing man or two. Hell, looks like you’ve already got one. He must be special if you let him join you on stage.”</p><p>Nova startled at that comment, his skin prickling. He felt Pink energy flush through him, but it felt muted. He hoped his skin wasn’t glowing.</p><p>His father had flinched at Marty’s words, taking a few steps away from the disgusting man. He had heard that Marty was an awful man but witnessing it was different than hearing his dad’s watered-down retellings. Anger welled up within him.</p><p>“Marty, is it?” </p><p>Marty glanced in his direction. It was extremely satisfying to see the color drain from the man’s face as he stepped forward. Each angry beat of his heart was accompanied by each loud step he took until he towered over the man. His head brushed the van’s roof as he leaned into Marty’s personal space. </p><p>“Get out of <em> Greg’s </em>van. Please.”</p><p>Marty didn’t need to be told twice. With the energy of a man facing death, he scrambled over the seating and launched himself through an open window. Nova watched as he disappeared down the road, likely in the direction of Vidalia’s house. </p><p>Greg stood very still, his eyes wide and on the ground. </p><p>“Hey, Greg. You OK?”</p><p>The rock star blinked once, twice, three times before finally snapping out of it at Nova’s hand on his shoulder. “Um, yeah. I’m fine. Are… Are you OK? He said some pretty mean stuff—”</p><p>“I’m fine.” And truth be told, he was. “I don’t know him as well as you do, but it’s easy to tell that he is a complete jerk.”</p><p>Greg shuffled his feet, avoiding Nova’s gaze. “It didn’t hurt when he implied that... stuff... about you?”</p><p>Oh, that’s right. He’s in the past. Far in the past. If he was calculating right, he was nearly twenty years in the past. People were a lot less accepting back in this time period.</p><p>“I told you, I'm fine. He wouldn't be able to say anything that would hurt me. I’m more worried about how it made you feel.”</p><p>“I’m—” Greg sighed, taking a seat in the van. “It did sting a little. You’re my friend and we’ve really only just met… I guess I’ve never really understood just how disgusting he was before now. I’m actually kinda glad it happened now instead of on the way to Empire City.”</p><p>“Oh? Why is that?” Nova scooted in besides Greg. It was a tight fit with his increased body mass, but they made it work. </p><p>“Well, this means I can fire him as my manager, and without a manager, I can stay in Beach City!” Greg stared into the distance, smiling.  “I can hang out with you, and maybe get to know Rose better…”</p><p>Nova didn’t even try to hide his smile. Greg was still interested in Rose. Maybe this whole situation could be resolved after all.  “You like Rose?”</p><p>Greg laughed, a wistful smile on her face. “Well, yeah! She’s gorgeous and so mysterious. And now that I know she’s an alien, a gem, I feel even more compelled to understand her… I hope this doesn’t make things between us awkward, with you being ‘relatives’ and all.”</p><p>Nova waved his hand around, a smirk stretching his cheeks. “Nah, you’re good. I said ‘relatives’ because it was probably the easiest way to explain what we are. From what I understand, Rose and I are the same type of gem." He gestured to the pink diamond—or was it a rose quartz now? He guessed it didn't really matter—embedded in his stomach. "So in that way, we are sorta related, but it’s not like the typical family relationships humans have. I’ve never met her before today, remember?”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Greg chuckled, scratching at his hair. “Last thing I would have wanted would be to strain our new friendship... Hey, are you still up to make some music?”</p><p>Nova nodded. “The question still stands: do you have a ukelele?”</p><p>Greg climbed deeper into the van. After a few moments he returned, presenting a tiny ukulele to Nova. “Ta-da!”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Nova?</p><p>He plucked at the strings. “I guess it’s just been a long time since I’ve played a ukulele. I forgot how tiny they were.” </p><p>His fingers were too big to properly play the instrument with the finesse it deserved. He could barely fit his pointer finger and thumb between the tuning rods.</p><p>He sighed, thinking about the ukulele he left behind with Pearl. This one was almost an exact replica, sans the orange-and-pink design. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to play it. Do you have a spare guitar?” If Greg saw Nova’s tears, he didn’t mention it as he climbed back in the van in pursuit of a guitar. By the time he presented it to Nova, all evidence of tears had been wiped away. He gave Greg a grateful smile.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problemo. What’cha want to play? We could do one of my songs… or we could try to make something new?”</p><p>“Something new, definitely.”</p><p>And that’s how Nova spent the next few hours writing songs with his father. It was peaceful, composing songs under the starry sky. It made him realize how long it’s been since he properly sang. Since proposing to Connie? Wow, that was so long ago. </p><p>He let himself be swept away by the music as it acted like a balm against his soul. For a moment, all of his worries washed away. </p><p>And then they came crashing down again, just as he looked up to see a spear in his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, because I can't let go of my baby Steven, here's a fic! Most Time Travel fics I've read have involved Future!Steven traveling to the recent past, usually in season one, and interacting with his past self. I thought it would be interesting to see him sent to a more distant past, like before his conception. I also decided to use post-therapy Steven for this. He's not OK, but he's getting there. Maybe meeting his mom and seeing how she was in the past (and not just how she was in stories) can help. Maybe not. Who knows.</p><p>I don't have much planned for this fic as of yet. Much like Steven/Nova, I'm flying by the seat of my pants. Maybe when life settles down and I get my routine back on track, I'll sit down and plan it all out, but for now, since I can't resist, here's a chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pizza and Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are some references for ya!<br/>Rose Quartz!Steven<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/dakittastic/art/Rose-Quartz-Steven-835984192?ga_submit_new=10%3A1585714885<br/>Cover:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/dakittastic/art/Pink-Curls-and-Panic-Attacks-Cover-835982722?ga_submit_new=10%3A1585714342<br/>Apologies, as they were both a bit rushed in my excitement, but this is how I imagine him looking :)</p><p>I'm so glad you guys like my story. Here's another chapter. I didn't expect to have it done so soon, but I guess I'm just super excited (and I have a lot of free time whoops).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova stares down the point of Pearl’s spear, feeling sweat trickle down his back. The gem looks positively murderous, and he had no doubts that she would have attempted to poof him had Rose not been standing right behind her. </p><p>Nova’s chest constricts. The image of this Pearl blurred until his Pearl took her place. The thought of his Pearl—is overprotective, loving Pearl—threatening him twisted his stomach into knots. He felt his hands shake where he grasped the guitar, his joints going stiff from fear.</p><p>“Get away from him, you Homeworld gem!”</p><p>Nova felt his vision narrow into pinpricks until all he could see was the murderous glint in the gem’s eyes. His throat felt dry. Seconds stretched into hours as he trembled. He felt Pink’s energy pooling in his gut, but he pushed it down with desperation. If he let it out now, his cover would surely be blown.</p><p>"Pearl, please lower your weapon,” the soft voice of Rose commanded. Nova barely heard her, his mind focused intently on the person holding a spear to his neck. </p><p>"He's dangerous, Rose! We need to interrogate him to see how much Homeworld knows—"</p><p>"Pearl."</p><p>Nova didn’t stop trembling even when Pearl reluctantly removed the spear from where it had rested under his chin. His skin felt cold and clammy. A whine built in his throat but he cut it short before it left his vocal chords. </p><p>Suddenly Greg was standing in front of him. Nova felt warm hands on his shoulders. “Hey, Nova, <em> breathe </em>.”</p><p>He realized that he hadn’t been breathing. How long had he not been breathing? Did he need to breathe anymore?</p><p>He gasped in a breath, letting the warm summer air flood his lungs. He kept gasping, his body starved of oxygen. His chest expanded and deflated rapidly. </p><p>“Good. Now focus on me.” Greg took up his entire view, steady and calm. Nova tried to crane his neck to look for the gems. Greg immediately moved in the way again. “Don’t look at them, only me. Keep breathing.”</p><p>And that’s what Nova did. For several minutes, he focused on Greg until eventually their breathing matched. His heart began to calm and he slumped as his muscles relaxed. After a few more moments, Greg moved back to sit beside him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Greg asks, one of his hands still on Nova’s trembling shoulder. “Do you have panic attacks often?”</p><p>“Oh that is <em> ridiculous </em>. Gem’s can’t have panic attacks. We even lack the physical facilities to mimic one.”</p><p>“Hush, Pearl.” This time it was Garnet who shut down Pearl’s haughty attitude, and Nova was grateful. </p><p>“Y-yeah. I have panic attacks. They aren’t usually this bad, but a lot has happened today, I guess.”</p><p>“Does it have anything to do with why you were on the beach this afternoon?”</p><p>“... Yeah, sorta.”</p><p>Greg thankfully got the message that Nova didn’t feel particularly talkative and let him sort out his head on his own. Once he had calmed down enough, he looked back up at the gems. </p><p>Pearl still looked rather homicidal, but now there was a sheen of disgust and curiosity tinging her teal eyes. Rose watched him with a sad expression on her face. Garnet was still silent, but her posture seemed to have relaxed. Amethyst…</p><p>Amethyst <em> was </em>by Rose, but within an instant, she was at his feet and poking at his leg. Pearl squawked.  When Amethyst was sure she had his attention, she blurted out, "I like your hair. I like it even more than Greg's."</p><p>A laugh bubbled in his chest, wet from choked back tears. "Thanks? But I don't think you should have said that in front of Greg. He might get jealous."</p><p>"Hmmm. He shouldn't be jealous. He has pretty great hair. Yours is just better. But Rose’s is still the best, so don’t get cocky."</p><p>Greg choked out a laugh. Rose giggled. Nova reached down to playfully mess with Amethyst’s hair. </p><p>“Well, I think yours is pretty great, too... My name is Nova, what’s yours?”</p><p>Amethyst stared up at him, eyes wide and wondering. “You aren’t called by your gem type? That’s so weird.”</p><p>“Um. Well, I’ve lived around humans my whole life, y’know? The name ‘Rose Quartz’ isn’t exactly very… human-like. And Rose and Quartz by themselves just didn’t fit. So I found another name for myself.”</p><p>“Oh wow… Do you think I could do that? That would be so cool!”</p><p>Pearl stomped up to them, backing off only slightly when Nova flinched at her advancing form. “That’s enough with the pleasantries, Amethyst. We need to go back to the base to… discuss some things.” When Greg made a move to respond, she added, “and no humans allowed.”</p><p>“Well that’s just plain rude,” Greg and Nova replied at nearly the exact same time. Greg extended a hand for a low-five, and Nova took the opportunity to slap his hand down on top. They shared a small smile even as Pearl huffed next to them. </p><p>Nova sighed, seeing that Pearl was unrelenting. Behind Pearl, Rose adopted an awkward smile, shrugging her shoulders. </p><p>“Well, I guess that’s my cue,” he said, standing up. The van sprung up at the absence of his weight, nearly throwing Greg out too. He smiled apologetically but Greg waved him off. </p><p>“You sure you’re OK?” Greg asked with a pointed look at the gems. </p><p>“Yeah. We just got some stuff to talk about. Alien stuff, y’know.”</p><p>“No, no. I mean are you sure <em> you’re </em>OK? You just had a panic attack, dude.”</p><p>“I’m—”</p><p>‘<em> I’m fine,” </em> was what he was about to say, but he couldn’t lie. Not about this. He <em> wasn’t </em>fine, and pretending that he was was only going to make things worse, as his therapist said time and time again. The message was starting to stick, but it was hard to remember sometimes.</p><p>“I will be,” he finally replied. Greg nodded, accepting the answer.  “I’ll come hang out with you tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we can get some pizza.”</p><p>“Sounds great. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>He walked back to the beach with the Crystal Gems, leaving Greg behind in his van. Rose gave Greg a soft wave, but she seemed hesitant to do any more—probably in fear of messing with his wonderful future. </p><p>He felt bad leaving his dad hanging like that, but it didn’t seem like the gems were willing to wait much longer for answers. </p><p>Once they arrived back under Obsidian’s watch, but still a distance away from the warp pad, Pearl immediately grabbed her spear and began to poke his body as she circled him. Having been able to expect this, he didn’t freak out like earlier. It was actually really funny, watching her nudge his body as if he were a booby trap or something. </p><p>She was probably looking for his gem, so he unzipped his jacket to show her its pick facets.  Garnet just stood stoically to the side, staring at him.</p><p>“Where did you find him, again, Rose?” Pearl asked. </p><p>“Oh, he was singing with Mr. Universe at this concert at the beach. They were having a lot of fun on the stage.”</p><p>“I thought there weren’t any other gems--besides Amethyst--after the end of the war?” Pearl asked, holding her spear to his gem as an obvious threat. </p><p>Rose laughed, holding a hand to her mouth. “Well that’s the best part! He doesn’t even know about the gem war!” </p><p>Pearl spluttered. “So are you saying he’s like Amethyst? A late hatcher?”</p><p>“No. I would have known if there was a late hatcher in the Rose Quartzes. I think he might have been… <em> rejuvenated </em>.” </p><p>Pearl gasped, Garnet stumbled, and Amethyst flopped on the floor, officially bored. </p><p>“You think he was on our side, and he got rejuvenated by one of the homeworld gems? There were several that employed those tactics... Or, he could have been the one with the rejuvenator, and it got turned on him? With the right conditions, it’s very possible that he avoided the Diamond’s blast if he was in his gem…”</p><p>The spear had disappeared from Pearl’s hands, but she was still hovering in Nova’s personal space, a thoughtful look on her face. “It’s certainly <em> possible </em>but how do we know he’s not a spy, lying to fool us? Besides, I thought that all the Rose Quartzes except for you were shattered long before the war’s conclusion? How did he escape being shattered?”</p><p>Nova wisely kept quiet. His eyes danced between the two gems, worry bubbling in his gut. He knew the best thing to do was to let them come to their own conclusions and only intervene to nudge them in a non-”Nova is evil” direction, but it was hard keeping silent. </p><p>“We’ll figure it out. For now, how about I show you something, Nova?” Rose held out her hand for him to take, which he did so gratefully. She pulled him away from the others and led him to the warp pad.</p><p>Pearl scrambled after them. “Rose! There are still too many unanswered questions about him! You can’t just trust him without making sure he isn’t a spy first!”</p><p>“Relax, Pearl,” Rose said, her lips tugging upwards. “I was just going to show him the battlefield. Maybe it’ll bring back some memories, if he was here during the gem war. If you want, you can come along?”</p><p>Garnet, who had stayed quiet up until now, strode towards the warp pad. “She’ll come, and so will I.”</p><p>“Woohoo! Warp trip!” Amethyst jumped from her position on the sand and ran up to them. Rose giggled at Amethyst’s antics. </p><p>Pearl grumbled, tapping her foot. “I can’t believe you guys! You are willingly bringing an unknown gem into a battlefield with <em> weapons. </em>Tell me that you also think this is insane, Garnet!”</p><p>“Pearl,” Garnet said. “Rose knows what she’s doing. Trust us.”</p><p>Pearl flailed her arms, obviously very frustrated. Eventually, she let out an exasperated, long, drawn-out groan. “Fine.”</p><p>Once all five of them were standing on the polished blue surface of the pad, they were off. Nova giggled at the feeling of weightlessness that overcame him. He held out his arms for balance as the warp stream carried them along. Amethyst, as playful as ever, flipped herself over and over to the amusement of Rose. </p><p>Once they landed, Pearl turned on him, manifesting her spear. “Have you used a warp pad before? You seemed awfully comfortable in there.”</p><p>Amethyst stepped between them, her stance relaxed, but also extremely tense at the prospect of confrontation. “Chillax, Pearl! Don’t you remember that I also knew how to use the warp pad the first time I saw one? It’s like, gem instinct or something.”</p><p>Garnet adjusted her glasses, stepping off of the warp pad. “Amethyst is right. Every gem is programmed with the ability to operate gem technology. Rejuvenated or not, it’s not unexpected that Nova would also know how to do so. “</p><p>“Hm… I guess you’re right,” Pearl acquiesced, lowering her weapon.</p><p>Rose took Nova’s hand again, leading him into the strawberry patch. It’s been a long time since he’s visited the battlefield, and it looked far better maintained than in his time. While it was nighttime in Beach City, it was midday in Norway, and the sun sparkled on the strawberries. </p><p>Seeing the rusted weapons sticking out of the beautiful strawberry patches caused a feeling to twist in his gut. It had been a long time since he visited the Battlefield. Questions he hadn't thought about in years resurfaced.</p><p>How many of these weapons had been crafted by humans? How many by Bismuth? None of them were manifested gem weapons, as those would have evaporated into light particles upon the gem’s destruction. At least, he hoped so. The thought of gem’s personal weapons, the core representations of their personalities, littering the battlefield thousands of years after its conclusion made him nauseous. </p><p>Unless these were homeworld weapons?</p><p>How many gems died to protect this planet? How many died on the opposing side? How many gems were corrupted? How many, like Lapis, were stuck in mirrors or other objects for eternity? Nova had never really thought about the number, but seeing the weapons scattered around him with older eyes, the thoughts came unbidden to his mind.</p><p>Rose Quartz let go of his hand and stood beside him, her hands respectfully clasped in front of her. “Do you… feel anything?”</p><p>Nova wandered over to a pile of weapons sticking out of the ground. He heard Pearl and Garnet activating their weapons, but he ignored them as he ran a hand down the pommel of a claymore. Rust transferred to his palm and he brought it up to his face. It made him realize how long ago everything happened, and how the gems had never really explained what had happened during the course of those thousand odd years.</p><p>He felt tears drip down his cheeks. So much life had been lost or ruined, and yet life continued to flourish here in the form of overgrown strawberries and bushes and other plants cultivated with Rose’s tears. </p><p>“Look, Rose, he remembers something!”</p><p>“Hush, Pearl, can’t you see there’s like, an important moment going on here?”</p><p>“If he remembers the gem battle, then he can’t have been rejuvenated. Don’t you see, he is lying to us!”</p><p>“Don’t you see that you’re just being uptight?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Nova whispered, closing his eyes. Pearl and Amethyst quieted behind him. “I don’t remember the gem war. But I can feel that something terrible happened here.” And it was true. His empathy was going haywire, imagining the lives lost on this battlefield. </p><p>Nova sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt Rose’s hand softly encompass his shoulder. He resisted the urge to shrug it off. Pink Diamond was a broken and violent person, but Rose Quartz… she attempted to change, and she was mostly successful. It wasn’t right to hate her. </p><p>(That doesn’t mean he forgives her for the damage she caused. He thought of Spinel and Volleyball. He thought of Bismuth. He thought of the thousands of gems who were shattered or corrupted in the battle she started. He thought about Pearl, forced into a vow of silence.)</p><p>He took a deep breath, forcibly releasing the building tension in his shoulders. Without his knowledge, he had begun to curl in on himself, and his gem was glowing warningly. He was starkly aware of the eyes focused on his back and the sudden lack of a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Nova sighed and rubbed the rust off on his pants. </p><p>“Can we… go back now?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><hr/><p>Once Nova stepped off the warp pad under the watchful gaze of Obsidian, he walked over to a stone wall and collapsed against it. He ignored the Crystal Gems staring at his back as he stared out at the sea. </p><p>He felt numb as everything from the last several hours caught up to him. </p><p>He heard the door opening and closing three times as the gems slowly trickled into their separate rooms. Except for one. </p><p>“You’re dangerous,” Pearl whispered. He looked back to see her sitting on the warp pad, her spear drawn. “Rose wants to believe you—I can tell. She wants to believe you’re good, that you want to protect the Earth, too. You’re going to break her heart.”</p><p>Nova was too tired to deal with Pearl’s paranoid bull right now. He turned away from her. </p><p>“If I’m so dangerous, why haven’t you shattered me yet? You seem pretty convinced.”</p><p>Pearl sniffed. Nova felt frustration bubble within him. This wasn’t his Pearl. She hadn’t raised Steven; She didn’t have any reason to trust Nova. He didn’t know how to get through to her. She had blocked herself completely from this new him, and it hurt, even though he knew that it shouldn’t because this isn’t <em> his </em>Pearl.</p><p>“Whatever,” he whispered, shifting on the wall to get comfortable. Sleeping outside wasn’t particularly inviting, but for now, he would have to get used to it. He was also going to have to get used to Pearl watching him sleep again because it didn’t seem like she was moving anytime soon. </p><p>He wasn’t aware when he drifted off, but when he awoke, the sun was high in the sky. His face and body were stiff and his joints protested every movement as he slowly picked himself up. Instead of Pearl sitting on the warp pad, now Garnet was watching him. </p><p>She stood in the far corner across from him, reclining against the stone wall. Her arms were crossed as she studied him. She nodded in his direction before leaving. Confused, he watched the door close behind the fusion.</p><p>He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning. </p><p>After a few moments where he stretched his muscles and loosened his joints, he heard the door open again. This time Rose Quartz stepped out, wearing the Mr. Universe T-shirt Greg gave to her the night before. </p><p>“Good morning, Nova.” Well, she still seemed pretty friendly towards him, so they probably hadn’t decided to poof him overnight. That’s good. </p><p>“Good morning, Rose,” he yawned, blinking the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. “Why are you wearing Greg’s T-shirt?”</p><p>“Oh!” She looked down at her shirt, a smile blooming on her face. “I put it on last night and I guess I forgot to take it off. Didn’t you say you were meeting with Mr. Universe today?”</p><p>He blinked before looking at the sky. By the sun’s position, he assumed it was a little after midday. “Oh shoot, that’s right. I should probably get going if we want to grab any pizza.” </p><p>He leapt off the base platform, letting his power’s kick in as he floated down to the beach, his jacket fluttering in the gust of displaced air. He forgot how fun it was to just use his powers for small, silly stuff like this. </p><p>“I’ll see you later—Rose?”</p><p>As he looked back to say bye, he glimpsed a flicker of something cross Rose’s face, but before he could identify it, it was gone, leaving only a slight downward tilt to her lips. </p><p>“Are you OK, Rose?” he asked, feet firmly planted in the sand.</p><p>Rose blinked a couple times before she seemingly forced a smile on her face.  “Yes, I’ll be fine, Nova. It’s just that… you and Mr. Universe seem to be good friends already…”</p><p>Rose seemed to struggle with herself, fiddling with the hem of the Mr. Universe T-shirt. Nova waited. </p><p>“Do you… Do you think it could be that easy… for me?”</p><p>Well, he wasn’t expecting that. His mom, so confident in herself, was doubting her ability to form relationships with humans. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” he said. </p><p>“Every time I’ve tried in the past… it never lasts. Within a few months or a year, they always leave…”</p><p>“Well, of course they’re going to leave.” Rose startled, staring at him with wide eyes. “Most humans can’t stand to stay in one location for long. Unlike gems, they only have between fifty and a hundred years to do all the things they want to accomplish in their lives, and those wants are always changing.”</p><p>“Yes, they are always changing. It’s quite wonderful, don’t you think?”</p><p>“It is,” he said, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “But it’s also sad, if you look at it from our perspective. We weren’t built for change, but here on Earth, we are faced with it every day.” He thought about Sadie and Lars, each leaving Beach City to continue their lives albeit in separate ways. It hurt to see them go, but he knew that keeping them back would have hurt them worse. Change was as inevitable as it was painful.</p><p>Rose nodded, letting her gaze wander out to the soft rolling waves of the ocean.</p><p>Nova sighed, thinking back to his mom’s reluctance to take Greg seriously, fearing his ability to leave her behind. Maybe if he nudged her over this wall, he could jumpstart their relationship. </p><p>“You can’t be heartbroken every time a human leaves, and you can’t treat every human like they’re <em> going </em>to leave, either. If you do that, they’ll leave even faster.”</p><p>He watched Rose’s face, gauging her expression as she stared wistfully at the waves lapping the shore. She didn’t respond, but Nova could feel her hesitation as if it were a bubble, trapping her.</p><p>He looked at the boardwalk and then back at Rose.</p><p>“... Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure Greg wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Rose whipped around, her curls flying around her. She stared at Nova with stars in her eyes. “Really?”</p><p>“Sure, but if we’re going, we should leave now. It’s about time for…  humans to eat lunch, so we better hurry.”</p><p>She let out a soft squeal and leapt off of the stone platform like him, but she was able to launch higher and float farther in her excitement. By the time he caught up with her, she was sprinting down the beach, the wind tugging at her curls and carrying the laughter from her lips. </p><p>This was Rose Quartz—insecure but caring and selfless to a fault. She loved the Earth, but she did not love herself in the same way.</p><p>Just like him.</p><p>He pushed the troubling thought away and focused on the present. </p><p>He focused on the wind whipped through his hair, humid and hot yet cool and refreshing against his face. Happiness bubbled in his chest, light and carefree. </p><p>By the time they stopped in front of Greg’s van, they were both breathless with laughter. </p><p>“You definitely won that one, Rose,” he gasped, his hands on his knees as he sucked air into his burning lungs. </p><p>“You came pretty close,” she commended with a few soft claps. “I’m surprised you were able to keep up with me.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>Before Rose could answer, the van doors opened to let Greg out. “Hey, Nova! Hey... Rose?”</p><p>Nova waved nervously. “I brought her along. I didn’t think you would mind, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Pssh. It’s no big deal. The more the merrier, they say! Now, didn’t you mention pizza?”</p><p>He threw up a couple of thumbs-ups. “You betcha! Got any recommendations?”</p><p>Greg thought about it, peering down the road and squinting at the distant boardwalk. “I think I see a pizza sign down by the boardwalk. I’m sure it has no worse pizza than most places.”</p><p>And that’s how they ended up in Fish Stew’s Pizza, a hot, steaming pizza in between them. One half was pepperoni (Greg’s favorite) and the other half was plain cheese. Rose seemed particularly interested in the concept of vegetarianism, which he explained patiently to her. Having healing powers of her own, she picked up the concept pretty quickly. </p><p>As Greg and Nova ate, he spared a few glances into the kitchen, where a much younger Nanafua and Kofi were working. Jenny and Kiki weren’t there, of course. They were probably very young, if not still in the womb at this point. </p><p>He felt a sense of longing wash over him, thinking about all of his friends who, at this point, were either too young or hadn’t been born. It didn’t feel quite right. This whole situation didn’t feel quite right. </p><p>He missed Sadie, Lars, Sour Cream, Jenny, Buck, Lars. He missed Connie. He even missed odd little Onion. He missed all of them so much even though he had left them behind a week ago, and it has only been a day since he had arrived in this time period. But it somehow felt more permanent. Who knows when or <em> if </em>he’ll ever get back home? What if—</p><p>“Nova?” </p><p>“Hmm?” He turned back to Greg and Rose, realizing too late that he had spaced out and his pizza slice had begun dribbling grease onto his shirt. “Oh.”</p><p>“You okay, there, bud? Rose and I were just talking about the different types of pizzas and you just spaced out. Again.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Greg was just explaining to me the wonders of pineapples on pizza. I’m not sure what he meant, but it was very fascinating. I think Amethyst would be very interested in this ‘abomination’ as Greg calls it?”</p><p>Nova laughed, remembering the odd things that Amethyst ate in the future. He wondered what engine oil tasted like on sandwiches—there had to be a reason she loved it so much. </p><p>Nova turned back to Greg, placing his half-eaten slice back on his plate. “I’m just a little tired, is all,” he fibbed. “A lot happened last night.”</p><p>“... Nothing bad happened after you left, did it?”</p><p>Why was this Greg being so intuitive? Future Greg was clueless when it came to Nova’s problems, and yet this one was finding and picking up his broken pieces with the accuracy of a bloodhound. Was it because they were closer in age now, and it was more familiar territory for him? Whatever the reason, it was starting to freak him out. </p><p>“Um, no. Not really. We just went back to the base and… talked.”</p><p>Greg sighed, letting the topic drop once again. He picked up another slice of pepperoni pizza. Rose had apparently managed to sneak one of Nova’s slices of cheese pizza and she began to nibble on it.</p><p>“Oh this is delicious! I can see why Amethyst loves eating human food so much.”</p><p>Rose was giggling like a schoolgirl with stars in her eyes, obviously intrigued by the aspects of human culture being introduced to her. It was… endearing. </p><p>“Human food is great!" he said enthusiastically. "Animals eat to live, but humans… we—<em> they </em>live to eat, or so I’ve heard. There's a whole career based around making delicious food.”</p><p>Rose grinned at the information. “Humans are so funny.”</p><p>Greg chuckled. “If you want ‘funny,’ you should hear one of my jokes, but I’m afraid they might be too… cheesy.”</p><p>Nova couldn’t help the laugh that crackled in his throat. “Oh, a fellow pun man out to steal a pizza my heart.” To sell the joke, he flopped in his chair, holding his previous slice of cheese pizza close to his chest. </p><p>Greg’s face turned red from laughter. Rose just looked confused. Once Greg had calmed down, he said, “We’ll have to explain the artistry of puns to you later.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.”</p><p>For a while, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until with the force of a hurricane, Amethyst burst through the door. </p><p>“Rose! We need your help!”</p><p>Without hesitation, Rose stood up from her seat. In one fluid motion, she climbed over the table and ran to the door. Once outside, she leapt away, Amethyst in her arms. She hadn’t even said goodbye. </p><p>Nova stared at the ruined corpse of their half-finished pizza, a deep, foot-shaped crater in its middle. Rose’s nibbled slice had fallen to the floor, it’s greasy goodness splattered across the tile.</p><p>“You want a pizza to-go?” Greg asked. </p><p>Nova glanced outside the window. He could barely make out the form of a corrupted gem as it kicked up sand on the beach.</p><p>“I really should go and help them,” he said, scooting his chair back to stand up. The sound of an explosion could be faintly heard. “I need to go. Feel free to stop by later. I’m sure Rose would love the company.”</p><p>And with that, he was rushing out the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn’t seen a corrupted gem monster in years, but his instincts were kicking back in, telling him to protect Beach City.</p><p>Nova doesn’t remember running (or floating) the short distance to the beach, but he remembers launching himself at the corrupted gem that is roaring and thrashing beneath the onslaught of the Crystal Gems.</p><p>The corruption has turned this gem into a scorpion-like creature, its light form partially transparent and rippling like water. </p><p>This is familiar, he thinks as he slams a knee into the corrupted gem’s equivalent of a face, giving the others breathing room to regroup on the sand as it spins around, slightly disoriented as its liquid form reshapes itself in the wake of his surprise attack.</p><p>“What are <em> you </em>doing here?” Pearl asks, an accusatory tone to her voice. </p><p>“This isn’t my first time fighting one of these creatures,” he panted. That wasn’t technically a lie, but he hasn’t faced any alone before, not really. “I thought you guys might like the help.”</p><p>Garnet gave him a nod before taking the opportunity to hop on the monster’s head and wail on it with her gauntlets. The water scorpion’s liquid form resisted the physical impact of her fists, twisting and slipping around each punch as it regained its composure.</p><p>Amethyst attempted to tie the creature’s eight legs together with her whip, but the weapon passed through with little resistance. Rose was slicing with her sword in one hand and her shield in the other, but her attacks were futile, the gashes disappearing as soon as she made them. Pearl eventually joined the fight as well, sending one last glance in his direction, but even she couldn’t pierce the creature’s flexible form. She actually lost one of her spears as the corrupted gem sucked it into its belly. </p><p>Nova watched as the gem slammed its stinger into the ground, spraying wet sand and small rocks everywhere. He summoned his shield to hide behind as the creature became even more violent, thrashing too and fro. </p><p>He never faced this gem in the future, but he vaguely remembered a corrupted gem named Sodalite with wave-like patterns on her skin and hair shaped like a stinger. She was able to shift her form at will, flexible as water, but she refused to go anywhere near human technology because—</p><p>That’s it! </p><p>He ran back to the city. He willed his super-speed to activate, but the pink energy didn’t heed his call, sputtering like a weak flame whenever he tried to gather it. Frustrated, he leapt over the privacy gate, nearly stumbling mid-air when he saw Greg climbing up the metal wire. </p><p>“Greg?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Nova.”</p><p>“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous! You need to go back to your van and wait until we’ve handled this!”</p><p>“No way! I want to help!” Greg burst out, dropping down on the ground.</p><p>He landed beside Greg, hands clutching at his hair. He had the irrational urge to scream at Greg for being reckless, but he knew that would be extremely hypocritical and not beneficial to keeping a friendship. He took a deep breath. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>Maybe Greg <em> could </em>help him. </p><p>“Ok, come with me.”</p><p>Before Greg could answer, Nova was running down the boardwalk.</p><hr/><p>The Crystal Gems looked up to watch as Greg’s van broke through the privacy gate, engine roaring. The van’s tires couldn’t gain traction on the sand, and so it skidded to a stop several meters away from where they were fighting. Nova climbed down from where he sat on the top, throwing the doors open. </p><p>“What are you doing here?!” Pearl yelled.</p><p>Rose, distracted by Greg’s presence, was thrown across the beach, her shield absorbing the impact of the creature’s attack. It let out a high-pitched scream. </p><p>Nova ran towards the gems, an aux wire looped around his torso, a massive speaker in each arm, and a microphone in his teeth. Greg stayed behind, untangling an extra long extension cord that stretched between the speakers and a boxy generator sitting in the back of his van. </p><p>“Garnet!” Nova yelled. The fusion turned toward him in surprise. For a moment, he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to know her name yet. He set the speakers as close as he could to the fighting. He plugged in the microphone to the main speaker with the aux wire that he untangled from around his torso. </p><p>“Catch this!”</p><p>He threw the microphone towards Garnet, who caught it in one hand. </p><p>“When it screams again, throw that in its mouth!”</p><p>Garnet looked between him and the microphone for a second before giving him a thumbs up. </p><p>The gems continued to attack, this time with Nova throwing his shields, slicing through Sodalite’s physical form like butter. He stayed by the speakers, keeping them grounded and plugged in while the corrupted gem thrashed. </p><p>They slashed and punched and kicked until the monster grew agitated. It stomped around on its many legs, throwing in stinger around in a large arc. </p><p>Nova could feel it swell up, preparing to scream again. “Get down!” he yelled at Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose. They complied, one more reluctantly than the others. Even Greg had thrown himself underneath his van at Nova’s warning.</p><p>Garnet swung the microphone into the corrupted gem’s mouth just as it began to scream. </p><p>A static whine pierced his ears, sharp and long and excruciatingly painful. He felt something within him flicker and stutter at the noise, tearing at him. He struggled against the pain, burying himself into the sand. But it was no use, the speakers were right beside him, screaming.</p><p>The corrupted gem fell apart, its water-like form evaporating into the air. It continued to scream until only it’s gemstone remained. Garnet fell alongside it, her form rippling and struggling to stay together. Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst were no better as they writhed in the sand, their forms glitching. </p><p>“Greg!” Nova screamed, feeling his body tearing apart both physically and mentally. Was this what it felt like for gems to have their form poofed, or their gem cracked? It hurt worse than he could have imagined. “Turn it off! Turn it <em> off, now! </em>”</p><p>Nova felt his body continue to glitch and shake, warping wildly. Each second felt like lightyears. His head felt fuzzy, static popping off like fireworks behind his eyes. He felt a scream rip from his throat. </p><p>Just make it stop!</p><p>The static whine cut off abruptly as Greg yanked the power cord out of the generator. </p><p>Ears ringing, he felt his form begin to stabilize ever so slowly. The Crystal Gems, having been much farther away from the speakers, were already picking themselves off the ground. Nova watched as Garnet bubbled Sodalite, sending her off to her room.</p><p>He blinked, and suddenly Rose and Greg were by his side, lifting him up. He stumbled in their grip, feeling sluggish and fuzzy. Together, they brought him to the cliff face so he could rest against it. </p><p>“Damn,” he whispered, his head pounding. “Did Greg run me over with his van?” His joke fell flat.</p><p>“You nearly poofed, Nova,” Rose said, her voice firm but soft. “If Mr. Universe hadn’t shut the sound off when he did, you would have completely destabilized. Why did you <em> do </em>that?”</p><p>Honestly, he hadn’t thought that it would have affected him so much. Not for the first time, he wondered if he was still half-gem. His reaction and partial destabilization seemed to suggest he wasn’t. </p><p>He felt his breath speed up at the thought. Would he have actually poofed? He didn’t know. Feeling panicked, he glanced up into Rose’s eyes, which were wide and worried. Greg watched him, frowning. </p><p>No, he… He had to calm down. If... If he was now a full gem, then he should be able to poof. Poofing was painless, as far as he knew—destabilizing is what hurt. He… He is OK. He can’t panic over something that didn’t happen. </p><p>He had to breathe. </p><p>Putting on a shaky smile, Nova gave them a thumbs up. “You guys needed help. The monster wasn’t affected by physical attacks, so I thought that a high enough pitched noise might break up its form enough to grab its gem, so we hooked up an amplifier to the speakers to amplify its own scream back at it. And I was right, but I... guess it was more effective than I planned... I didn’t expect it to affect me so much.”</p><p>Rose sighed and sat back on the sand, her face contemplative. “Did you not know that certain pitches can break apart our forms with prolonged exposure?”</p><p>Nova shook his head, rubbing the soreness out of his arms. “No. I don’t know much about what causes gems to poof.” He backpedaled slightly, remembering that he had an image to maintain, however fractured it was at this point. “I mean, I know some things about it, but I’ve never actually… well… poofed before?”</p><p>Oh, he hadn’t meant to say that.</p><p>Rose stared at him incredulously. “Never?”</p><p>Nova shook his head.</p><p>Greg’s face was scrunched in confusion and worry as he looked between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am glad that you guys seem to like my little plot bunny so much. Thank you for your support! </p><p>I don't exactly have an update schedule right now, as I just started back up college this week and I'm still getting used to everything moving online, but I hope by next week things settle down so I can make one. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In five thousand years, you haven’t been poofed once?” Rose asked, her eyes slightly narrowed. Nova saw her lips quirk down in a frown. </p><p>Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst walked up to them. Pearl stayed at a distance, avoiding eye contact with him. Amethyst plopped on the sand next to Nova’s feet, groaning dramatically. Garnet stood next to Rose, her arms crossed. </p><p>“That was a really smart plan,” Garnet said, grabbing Nova’s attention. This was the first time she had spoken to him since he had arrived. “But it was stupid, too.”</p><p>He gulped, rubbing the back of his head. “I-It was. Both.”</p><p>Nova spared a glance at where the gem monster had been, where the equipment lay in the sand. </p><p>“Oh, shoot!” he shouted, scrambling to his feet. He dashed towards the speakers which were topped over, half-submerged in sand. The microphone had disappeared, the aux cord chewed completely through at one end. </p><p>Once Greg had understood his panic, he began searching for the microphone as Nova cleaned out the speaker as best as he could. He brushed the grainy sand from the cone, tapping and shaking it to release the tiny bits of quartz, feldspar, and flakes of micah from the speaker’s confines. He winced at the amount that had managed to enter the delicate equipment. </p><p>Greg finally returned, carrying the soaked and sand-covered microphone. The bottom half was singed, likely a shortage from being thrown in Sodalite’s mouth. In retrospect, his plan wasn’t very well-thought-out. </p><p>He carefully looped the cords around his arms before picking up the speaker. Greg and he exchanged nervous laughs at the state of the equipment. His mind whirled, guilt icing his feet. These were pretty expensive pieces of equipment, in his time when such technology was commonplace.</p><p>“What… do we do with this stuff now?” Nova asked. “It’s… uh. Not exactly in the same state we borrowed it in.”</p><p>“Well, that’s pretty obvious, bud. The speaker might be fine, with a bit of cleaning out, but this mic… It’s probably going to need replacing entirely… That’s gonna be a pretty penny.”</p><p>Nova winced, a hand crawling into his jacket pocket to check his wallet—which wasn’t there. He bit back a groan.</p><p>“... How are we going to pay for it? I’m not exactly, uh, liquid right now.”</p><p>“I… I still have a bit of cash left over, but…” </p><p>The “It might not be enough” was left unsaid. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Greg. I didn’t even think about the possibility of them being destroyed.”</p><p>Greg let out a long sigh as they packed everything back in the van. “Don’t worry about it, Nova. It wasn’t your fault. It was the creature’s fault, whatever it was.”</p><p>Despite Greg’s reassurances, he still felt extremely guilty. “I’ll… I’ll help you pay for it… somehow.”</p><p>Since he’s back in time, with no money and no way to procure food for himself, it was inevitable that he was going to have to get a job. But how? He left his wallet on the passenger seat of his Dondai, so identification was an issue—not that they would have accepted it anyway, what with his new appearance and the dates on the card. </p><p>Well, he was just going to have to figure it out. Maybe one of the places in town would be willing to hire him. Sadie was pretty lax about him and Garnet working the Big Donut. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, someone would be willing to overlook his identification.</p><p>Greg gave him a quiet smile as he climbed into the van. He waved at Nova and the gems before driving off. The gems trickled away until only he and Rose were left. </p><p>She kept her eyes on Greg’s van as it disappeared around a corner. </p><p>Nova glanced up at the leader of the Crystal Gems. A conflicted expression twisted Rose’s face, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. She didn’t look at him once, although he was sure she was aware of his staring. </p><p>After a few moments, she turned away to walk back to the base, her dress fluttering slightly in the afternoon breeze. </p><p>Soon he is left on the beach, alone, feeling like a quicksand puddle had formed beneath his feet, sucking him in and cementing him to the ground. </p><p>What was up with Rose?</p>
<hr/><p>Rose opened a door between her room and Garnet’s, stepping into the humid room filled with bubbled gems. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were already in a heated discussion about the newest subject: Nova. </p><p>“Geez, Pearl, why you gotta be so paranoid about everything!?” Amethyst huffed, arguing with the pale gem. “Nova’s been really cool so far, but you keep nagging us about how ‘dangerous’ he is.”</p><p>“That’s because he <em> is </em>dangerous,” Pearl said, grinding her teeth. “His story has gaps.” She began pacing, gesticulating wildly. “How did he, a lone rose quartz, avoid getting shattered? According to reports, every single one besides Rose herself, of course, were rounded up after Pink Diamond’s shattering.”</p><p>She stops before spinning on one foot to face the wall, hand on her chin. “He says he was rejuvenated, but even seeing the battlefield didn’t spark any memories within him—if he was in the gem war, then it must have been a big event in his life, and therefore being reminded of it <em> should </em> have reversed the effects of rejuvenation… theoretically.”</p><p>Amethyst looked like she wanted to say something, but Pearl steamrolled ahead as she spun back around and began pacing, <em> again </em>. “And if he wasn’t in the gem war, which is looking rather unlikely right now, then how did he get on Earth? Why is he here, when there hasn’t been another gem beside us in thousands of years?” </p><p>Before Amethyst could figure out a comeback and start the argument up again, Rose intervened. </p><p>“There is something going on with him,” she admitted, clutching at her dress. She felt guilty tears prick her eyes, but she willed them away. She had to put aside these feelings and act like a Crystal Gem. Her first priority was Earth’s safety, not her own emotions. If Nova possessed any threat, they needed to know. But he was the first gem beside herself (and perhaps Amethyst) who seemed to have any interest or experience with humans and their customs. Oh, she felt so conflicted.</p><p>She bit her lip as it wobbled threateningly. The other gems faced her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. She avoided their gazes, staring at the ground. </p><p>“... What are your opinions about him, Garnet?” She deflected the responsibility of the conversation onto the fusion, who crossed her arms.</p><p>“He is hiding something. However, despite looking into his future, I cannot discern what it is.” She pauses for a second, adjusting her glasses. “He also knew my name.” When her comment garnered only blank stares, she slowly elaborated: “None of us have told him my name. Rose told him hers, Pearl and Amethysts were said during last night’s… confrontation, but mine has not come up in conversation around him.”</p><p>Rose tried to think back, reviewing her memories. They had never officially introduced themselves to Nova, so the only way he would know their names would be through conversation. But did they mention Garnet’s name? Despite her attempts, she couldn’t think of any conversation in the last twenty-four hours that would have led to the reveal of the fusion’s name.</p><p>Taking advantage of their silence, Garnet once again spoke. “Even if he hadn’t heard any of our names, knowing yours wouldn’t be as suspicious—any gem with the proper programming should be able to recognize most common gems. I am a fusion.”</p><p>Pearl snapped out of her daze and hummed, a hand on her chin. "That's right... I am very obviously a Pearl and Rose is impossible to mistake as anything except a Rose Quartz." Rose inwardly flinched at Pearl's wording. "And even Amethyst, despite being a late hatcher and deformed gem could be easily identified."</p><p>Amethyst's face twisted in a scowl at the reminder of her condition. She crossed her arms.</p><p>"So how would he know your name?" Pearl paced around the small room, her ballet shoes slapping against the stone. "Unless he was calling you by your category, but even that is improbable at best. You are unique, separate from any other garnet in the universe. So how?"</p><p>“Well, Greg’s probably heard Garnet’s name,” Amethyst cut in. “Right before she was going to throw him over the fence, remember? Maybe he told Nova. We weren’t exactly keeping an eye on him yesterday, you know.”</p><p>Pearl furrowed her brows, taking a few moments to consider the possibility before sighing. “That is possible... Why didn’t I think of that?”</p><p>Amethyst scoffed. “Maybe it’s ‘cause you got some beef with him for whatever reason. It makes you blind to the obvious.”</p><p>“I do <em> not </em>have ‘beef’ with him, I just think—”</p><p>“That he’s dangerous. <em> We know </em> , Pearl, but you can’t just jump to conclusions about someone because you’re biased! What if he’s like me? A gem who is stuck on Earth with no other home that she knows? A mistake. A product of something <em> bad </em>.”</p><p>Pearl spluttered. “You and he are different, Amethyst. You hatched here—we found you wandering the Kindergarten. We <em> knew </em> you were a late hatcher. We don’t know where this… <em> Nova </em> came from." She sniffed, delicate but also derisive. "He says he woke up after the war, but—”</p><p>“But he was also born on <em> Earth </em>, like every rose quartz. It shouldn’t matter how he got here. He obviously loves this planet—why else does he know so much stuff about it? Doesn’t he have a right to be here, too?”</p><p>Garnet took back over the conversation. "It’s not about whether he belongs, Amethyst. It’s whether or not he is a threat.”</p><p>“But he hasn’t shown any possibility of being evil! All he’s done is hang out with that human and help us defeat the monster.”</p><p>“And maybe that’s a problem,” Rose whispered.</p><p>Pearl nodded at her observation. “Yes, he was very knowledgeable in that battle. He was able to quickly discern the gem's weak point. Not to mention, most quartz soldiers would instinctively go for physical attacks, close combat. It’s what they were made for. Yet besides his initial contact with it, he was content with staying away and throwing his shields like human discs. He is unconventional, an unknown variable.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what we fought for? The right to deviate from our coding?”</p><p>Pearl shook her head. “Except that he doesn’t make sense. He says he has fought corrupted gems before, yet—”</p><p>“He hasn’t been forced to retreat into his gem the entire time he has been on Earth.” Rose thought back to the hard, long battles in the wake of the war’s conclusion as they struggled to contain and capture the monstrous forms of their friends, back when there were so many that they were overwhelming. She remembered retreating with her companion’s gems in tow, scraped but alive. She remembers the close calls and tears. </p><p>“So he’s a good fighter... So what?” Amethyst crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed. </p><p>Garnet looked down at the temperamental gem. “The question is why he’s such a good fighter. Is it experience, or is it programming? Or is it training?”</p><p>Amethyst’s face scrunched up. “So you think he might be from Homeworld because he’s a <em> good fighter </em>? I’m a good fighter too, so is Pearl, and Rose, and you.”</p><p>Rose watched as Pearl fiddled with her hands, deep in thought. “We cannot rule out the possibility that he received training from Homeworld. His battle tactics are entirely unconventional. Completely unheard of.”</p><p>Amethyst snarled, throwing her hands into the air. “Well, if he’s been on the Earth for so long, immersed in human culture, maybe he’s learned some stuff from them! Not everything has to be some… some Homeworld conspiracy, Pearl!”</p><p>Pearl faltered at the purple gem’s rage, taking a few steps back in shock. “Amethyst, that’s not… I wasn’t… We have to examine all angles. We can’t afford to risk the Earth’s safety over misconstrued trust. We have to be <em> sure </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, well then. I’m <em> sure </em> you’re too stuck up your own nose to listen to an over-baked, deformed gem like myself.”</p><p>“Amethyst!” Pearl gasped, but before she could reach out to the little gem, Amethyst had already stomped out the door.</p><p>Rose watched Amethyst leave with a sigh. She should have stopped the fight before it got out of hand—she should have stopped Pearl's offhanded, unintentionally derisive comments towards Amethyst's hatching—but her mind was awhirl with thoughts and possibilities. She would have to speak to Amethyst later, once the small quartz had cooled off. She needed to talk to Pearl, too.</p><p>“All this arguing isn’t leading us anywhere,” she finally said, catching Pearl's attention. “Right now, we only have half-formed theories and a handful of clues. Until further notice, we need to keep a strict guard on him. Garnet, I need you to take first watch.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Garnet located Nova, he was walking down the boardwalk near the temple. His appearance had changed, she immediately noticed. His pink jacket had been tied around his waist—for whatever reason, she couldn’t ascertain. As she ducked behind a store labeled “Big Donut” to observe him, he was fumbling with his hair, combing through it with his fingers and raising it above his head, but he soon let it go with a frustrated sigh. </p><p>She watched as the gem entered a small clothing shop. The ruby half of her wanted to barge in and interrogate him straight away, but the sapphire half tried to soothe the rage with quiet reassurance, reminding her that Rose had trusted them with this mission. The ever-loyal Ruby reluctantly quieted. </p><p>Each second that Nova stayed in the shop was an eternity. She attempted to scan Nova’s future again, but all she could glimpse was a fuzzy white and pink figure before the vision rebounded, slamming into her with the force of a corrupted quartz. She palmed her forehead, her whole form aching.</p><p>This had happened every time she had used her future vision on the Nova, with very similar results every time. She was growing frustrated, lost without her ability. She hadn’t told the others about her problems, because she didn’t yet know what it meant herself. She felt the need to discover the reasoning on her own. She also did not want Pearl to take her information as a reason to immediately attack the gem. </p><p>The door jingled as Nova finally exited the shop, a few pieces of paper in hand. He immediately began walking again, but before Garnet could follow, he entered another shop. This time it was a human food place. When Nova came back out, more papers had joined his hand. </p><p>Nova continued to enter one shop after another (another human food place, a big, nosy building, a tiny station that smelled like car fuel, and a few other places she couldn’t immediately recognize). He left each one with more papers until he was carrying a stack of them. </p><p>Eventually, he must have finished whatever he was doing because he began to head back to the temple. At some point he had found a hairband (or three) and now his hair bobbed behind him, tied up in a very messy bun. </p><p>Garnet followed behind him at a distance. She watched as he turned away from the beach to climb the hill that overlooked the temple instead. </p><p>The paper in Nova’s hands fluttered threateningly in the breeze, but the quartz just clutched at them harder and continued up the grassy slope. </p><p>Unable to secretly follow him, Garnet decided to stop hiding and climbed up behind him. </p><p>So far the gem hadn’t shown any aggression towards them or humans, so she didn't feel worried that he would suddenly attack. He was rather passive for a quartz, and like many other rose quartzes, he carried a shield. His disposition was to protect, not attack.</p><p>Could he attack them in order to defend himself? More than likely, but only if they provided a reason for him to. </p><p>Although she couldn’t use her vision on Nova, she could still see glimpses of her friends’ futures around him, although they were muted, cloudier than her usual visions. The paths branched nearly infinitely, their conclusions shrouded in mist. However, as she attempted to peer into that mist, she saw far more favorable futures than unfavorable ones.</p><p>When he reached the peak and sat down under the shade of the lighthouse, she sat next to him.</p><p>Nova flinched at her sudden presence, but he relaxed almost immediately. “Oh, hi.”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>The gem rubbed the back of his neck—a nervous tick, most likely. He had done it quite often since they had met. “So, um, I don’t think we’ve been officially introduced. As I’m sure you know, I’m Nova. What’s your name?”</p><p>Garnet let her lips quirk in a half-smile at Nova’s awkwardness. “You already know my name,” she said. </p><p>Nova glanced away, stuttering out an apology. “Heh, yeah. It’s, uh, Garnet, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling it out so suddenly in the battle earlier. I, uh... heard one of the others calling your name and I just figured it was yours, since I’ve already heard the others. I just thought that—”</p><p>Garnet let the gem talk himself in a loop trying to explain his knowledge of her name. She didn’t understand why he knew her name, but it was a rather small detail in the grand scheme of things.  However, it was a detail she told the others, because it <em> could </em> be important. Later. </p><p>(But she kept her future vision malfunctioning to herself. This could be construed as selfish, but she didn’t want to reveal this information too early, lest it lead to an unfavorable future.)</p><p>A part of her—likely Ruby—wanted to jump at him and demand answers, but she refrained. She couldn’t see this gem's future, and every other future impacted by his involvement was full of hazy clues and guesswork. She couldn’t weigh the possibilities and probabilities like before. She had no way of knowing the likely consequences of her actions, so she waited. </p><p>She was patient as Nova suddenly paused, chuckling quietly to himself, probably realizing how silly he sounded. </p><p>Garnet gestured to the papers that he had pinned under his thigh. Nova noticeably perked at the unspoken question as he pulled a few papers from the stack, pulling a pen out of his jacket, which lay haphazardly next to him. </p><p>“Well, I kind of owe Greg for partially trashing the equipment we borrowed—well, it wasn’t <em> technically </em> borrowing because the equipment was still there from his concert last night. It hadn’t been picked up, and there wasn’t really anyone around, and we were in a hurry… and geez, we basically just <em> stole </em> it.” Nova paused at that admission, rubbing at his neck. “B-but anyway! Since we borrowed it, we still need to pay for the damages, you know? It’s just… the right thing to do.”</p><p>The quartz sighed, lifting the papers to show Garnet. “Well, I don’t exactly have any human money on me, so I thought that maybe I could get a job here in town to pay him back.” </p><p>Nova paused. “Oh, um. Do you know what a job is?” When Garnet didn’t react, he went into explanation anyway. “It’s when a human does a certain task—like making food or selling clothes, or any number of other things—in order to get money, which they use to <em> get </em> food or pay for a house or buy things with. Money is sort of the basis for human society—people work to get paid so they can spend that money to live and pay other people so that <em> they </em>can continue to live, and so on.”</p><p>She hummed. “Sounds complicated.”</p><p>“Oh, it totally is. But these papers here are to help me apply for a job. The people in charge of the businesses seemed pretty chill with me not having any form of human identification, thankfully, but I should probably figure out how to get one of those soon. It’ll be important if I want to work in a bigger city. Anyway, once I fill these papers out, I’ll take them back, have an interview, etcetera, and I’ll see if I have a job by the end of it.” Nova laughed as he smoothed the paper out on his leg. “At least, I hope that’s how it will work out.”</p><p>“You could just take the money.” Amethyst and Pearl had done the very same when they needed to. They didn’t have the ability to get a job when their job was protecting the Earth.</p><p>Nova’s chuckles turned into a gasp as he looked at Garnet with an incredulous expression. “No way! Stealing is bad. It’s...  not a very acceptable thing to do—in, in human culture, that is.”</p><p>“But you aren’t a human,” she pointed out, gesturing to his gemstone. </p><p>Nova winced, looking down and rubbing his gemstone. “Maybe… Maybe I’m not, but this is... <em> their </em> planet. These are the rules they live by. It’s only fair to follow them.”</p><p>Silence stretched between them as Nova dutifully filled out the forms with his pen, which had some cartoony fish-shaped human food stamped on its plastic casing. The wind was much stronger on the cliffside, and she watched with amusement as Nova was forced to chase several pieces of paper when they were snatched by the breeze. Eventually, he asked her to hold his completed papers as he worked, and she complied. </p><p>At some point, Nova began to hum,nodding to a song in his head.  The tune was soft, yet upbeat. There were no words, just humming, but Garnet felt herself listening as she stared at the tiny expanse of Beach City, from its beaches to its people. She could <em> almost </em>understand Rose's fascination with humanity as she looked down upon their small lives filled with mundane excitement. </p><p>It took a few hours of waiting, but Nova finally scratched a signature into the last paper. He held it up with a flourish, beaming. </p><p>“Now, it’s time to return them all to the proper places,” he said, jumping to his feet. He turned to Garnet. “Would you like to join me? I… uh, noticed you following me earlier. I know that you guys don’t exactly trust me right now—and that is totally OK! It is! I just thought that it would be easier to uh, observe me, if you didn’t have to hide behind buildings?”</p><p>Garnet raised her eyebrows, surprised at Nova’s attentiveness to his surroundings. She noted the observation for later. After several seconds had passed, in which Nova began to look more and more nervous, she finally nodded and followed him back down the hill. </p><p>As she watched him interact with more humans, his words awkward but kind, Garnet felt herself become more conflicted over this gem. He treated each human with open kindness and trust, so different from the many gems she had met before. It seemed very likely that he harbored no ill will towards humans or the planet they lived on, but there was always the possibility that he was acting.</p><p>She didn’t know of any gem that could act to save their lives. That wasn’t a useful purpose for a gem. It didn’t mean it couldn’t be taught, for undercover missions—but when had Homeworld ever cared about secrecy or subtlety when it came to war or colonization? Never, she answered herself.</p><p>Garnet followed the rose quartz into several establishments, watching him hand back the papers, promising to come back when they opened, and friendly waving when he left. She watched, silent, as the stack dwindled in his hand until finally, the last store had been visited and the last set of papers returned.</p><p>She watched as he stepped into the sun and raised his arms into the sky. Nova stretched his arms, reaching towards the sun. He let out a deep sigh as he lowered his arms.</p><p>“Well, got that done a lot quicker than I thought,” he said. “Hey Garnet.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is there anything <em> you </em> want to do?”</p><p>Garnet paused. She didn’t understand what he was asking her. “I don’t know many human activities.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right.” He chuckled, clasping his hands behind his head as he stepped off the wooden boards and into the sand. “Well, there isn’t much to do, honestly. We could play beach volleyball, but that kind of requires a net and a ball… and more people. Hm.”</p><p>She watched as Nova scuffed at the sand with his sandals. After a few moments, where he paced back and forth, kicking at the sand, he stopped. A large smile spread over his face as he reached into the sand, pulling out a large… stick.</p><p>Garnet blinked.</p><p>“Well, humans aren’t all about productivity and efficiency,” Nova explained, beaming, as he held up the large stick. “When they focus on it too much, they get stressed and angry. To balance it out, w—they create! Human's ability to make art is something that separates them from every other animal on the planet.”</p><p>Garnet crossed her arms, leaning her weight to one side as she examined the gem in front of her. He seemed genuinely excited about a human activity that seemed rather pointless. She had heard of art—it was hard not to see the human’s penchant for creativity after living around them for so long—but it was a difficult concept to grasp.</p><p>Nova smoothed out the sand from his kicking. He let one end of the stick rest on the ground, still smiling at Garnet. “I know, it seems silly. Gems aren’t humans. But sometimes th—we still need to unwind sometimes.”</p><p>When Garnet still didn’t react, his smile slipped from his face. “Um. You don’t <em> have </em> to participate, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’ll just watch.”</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She watched him trek across the sand, his steps feather-light as he walked backwards, guiding his stick through the sand. She watched as he backtracked, smoothed out certain spots and redrew them. She watched as slowly the squiggly lines formed something semi-comprehensible. She watched as he stuck the stick into the sand to mark the end of his drawing, a good while later.</p><p>Garnet couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>She got up to walk around to the other side. She still couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>She hazarded a guess.</p><p>“A dog.” Humans liked to draw other animals. They also liked to draw each other, but the drawing was far too oblong to distinguish any human-shaped figures. Therefore, it was an animal. Dogs were popular subjects of drawing.</p><p>“What? No! My art skills are bad, but not that bad!”</p><p>“A cat.” Cats were also popular subjects of drawings.</p><p>“Now I know you’re just guessing! You could put a little effort into your guesses, Garnet.”</p><p>“… a turtle.” </p><p>Nova groaned, long and loud. “Come on, Garnet. It’s the temple!”</p><p>“It looks nothing like the temple.”</p><p>Nova spluttered, throwing his hands up in the air.  He paced around the drawing, viewing it from every angle, getting more frustrated by the minute. Eventually he huffed, scuffing his feet through the sand. </p><p>“Maybe… maybe it looks better from above. It’s probably just the size and angle distorting it.”</p><p>Before Garnet could respond, he rocketed into the air. The quartz spread out his arms as he floated high above in the sky. She watches from afar as his face twists into a kaleidoscope of emotions. He lands on the beach a few seconds later with a heavy thud, sand spraying around his feet.</p><p>“It doesn’t look any better from above,” he groans.</p><p>“You tried.”</p><p>“… I tried.”</p><p>Garnet studied the face of the temple carefully. While the details are distorted and wobbly at best, she can make out several basic features of Obsidian’s face in the gem’s drawing. She double checks. It’s hard to make out, but she doesn’t think he missed a single detail.</p><p>Well, except this drawing was holding something in its hand that the real one wasn’t. At least, she assumes it was holding something. It’s a bit difficult to tell. Either way, it’s an odd detail.</p><p>Garnet followed Nova back up the hill towards the lighthouse. He was still pouting slightly, and Garnet couldn’t help but liken him to Amethyst. They were very similar in some ways.</p><p>She watched as he sits against the lighthouse, unfastening his jacket around his waist so that it could instead drape over his shoulders like a tiny blanket.</p><p>He yawned. She guessed the time to be around late evening. </p><p>“You guys don’t have any reason to trust me right now,” Nova said, grasping the arms of his jacket and pulling them close as a cool breeze ruffles it. “And I’m OK with that. But I’m thankful that Rose is letting me stay here for now, even if it comes at the cost of a little less privacy and my own personal bodyguards.” His last few words are punctuated with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Garnet listens as his voice grows quieter. “Besides, you’re pretty cool. You could stand to be a bit more talkative, but I’m more than willing to make up for that.”</p><p>Her lips quirked at the double-sided joke. Nova hushes up, his gaze wandering out over the ocean. She recognizes that the conversation is over, and sits in the grass several feet away to watch unobtrusively. </p><p>After nearly an hour in which he watched the ocean and hummed several different melodies, his eyes slowly drifted closed. A few minutes later, he slumps, his body relaxing and his head lolling to the side. He fell asleep quickly.</p><p>She watched him long after the moon rose with its waning crescent glory. She kept watching him until the moon fell and the sun rose above the eastern ocean. She did not find any answers watching his unconscious body, only more questions.</p><p>Before he awoke, she returned to the temple. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the late chapter, guys. It's been crazy between online classes and final prep. I actually finished my semester almost two weeks ago, but I took a bit to recharge. I'm back, though! </p><p>I'm not too happy with this chapter, but after several rewrites and edits, I threw up my hands and decided to post it anyway. Sometimes I have to beat my perfectionism into submission, lest I never release a chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>